Republic of Palau (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats The republic of Palau is a democratic island nation. History 'The Apocalypse' No major nuclear hits occered on the island, but the U.S. Coast Guard operated a LORAN transmitting station, LORSTA Palaua was hit by a 1kt device and 10kt device hit the US garison on near by Guam. After The Apocalypse When the USA was taken out envoys were sent to Guam, neighbouring islands, the Philippines and Indonesia in the hope of finding help. Palau became a Philippine dependency from 1965 to 1975 and a protectorate until 1985. Fist Contact This was with fishing boats from Guam, the Philippines, Papua new and the Mariana Islands in 1965. Others from Taiwan, Canton in China, Borneo and The Caroline islands arrived in 1972. The somewhat egotistical Palauans voted against joining the Federated States of Micronesia, Guam, Marshal Islands and/or the Marianas 1978, because of language and cultural differences. They all singed the Alliance, along with the Philippines, Nauru and P.N.G. in the may of 1982. The Journeys of Discovery They went to Bruni and the Marshal islands in the Summer of 1972. 1975-1987 The Compact of Free Association between the Philippines and Palau existed betwee 1975 and 1985. 1987-1995 Palau joined Chengdu Pact in 1995. Palau is a member of the 1984 Nauru Agreement Concerning Cooperation In The Management Of Fisheries Of Common Interest due to over fishing by Taiwan, the Philippines, Japan and China. 1995-2006 In September 2006, Palau hosted the first Taiwan-Pacific Allies Summit. Present day Relations with Vietnam, Mongolia, Khabarovsk, Kamchatka, Thailand, Japan, China, Cambodia, Bhutan and the Philippines have flourished since 2005 and China became a major exporter of coal in 2008, which it trades for copra, which was Palau's leading export since 1984. Politics Palau's politics takes place in a multi-party framework of a presidential representative democratic republic, whereby the President of Palau is both head of state and head of government. Executive power is exercised by the government, while legislative power is vested in both the government and the Palau National Congress. The judiciary is independent of the executive and the legislature. The Palau National Congress (Olbiil era Kelulau) consists of two chambers—the Senate and the House of Delegates. A noticeable aspect of Palau island's society is that it follows a very strict matrilineal system, unlike the other islands in the republic. The somewhat egotistical Palauans voted against joining the Federated States of Micronesia, Guam, Marshal Islands and/or the Marianas 1978, because of language and cultural differences. They all singed the Alliance, along with the Philippines, Nauru and P.N.G. in the May of 1982. Palau is a member of the June 1982 Nauru Agreement Concerning Cooperation In The Management Of Fisheries Of Common Interest. The Compact of Free Association between the Philippines and Palau existed until 1985. Palau joined Chengdu Pact in 1995. In September 2006, Palau hosted the first Taiwan-Pacific Allies Summit, to China's dismay. Military It is a 20 member volunteer presidential guard armed with traditional weapons and baseball bats. Economy Palau's economy consists primarily of Chinese and Filipino tourism, copra processing, subsistence agriculture and fishing. Palau is a member of the June 1982 Nauru Agreement Concerning Cooperation In The Management Of Fisheries Of Common Interest. The Compact of Free Association between the Philippines and Palau existed until 1985. Palau joined Chengdu Pact in 1995. Palau has seen a a griath in expatriate activity from the Philopines, China, Japan, Yunnan and Taiwan after 2002 Finance Legislation making Palau an "offshore" financial center was passed by the Senate in 1998. In 2005, Palau passed its first bank regulation and anti-money laundering laws after the 2002 Deng Xiaoping Finance Building money laudering affair with China. Agriculture Subsistence agriculture and fishing. Manufacturing Limited copra processing. Most goes to the Philippines, China and Taiwan. Transport Steam ships and local sailing boats often call at Malakal Harbour. Knor and Malakal have a small, dirt airstrip style, airadrome. Education It is mandatory for all 6 to 14 year olds. Media Posters are put up as neccisery. Healthcare Radiation sickness never occurred except for 2 years near LORSTA Palaua's ruins. Sports Baseball is common palace and is the national sport, as is basketball. The Death Penalty The have never needed, wanted, condoned it or used, since they think it's evil. Category:Pasifica Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:1962: The Apocalypse